Lumina Blankenheim
Lumina Blankenheim Also known as Jenma, mainly by her twin sister is a agent of the Kingdom Hearts Wikia, Lumina helps her friends and family anyway she can and is very kind to everyone, but shows a sadistic side when becomes enraged by someone and is considered to be much like Larxene from the Kingdom Hearts series. Is number 12 of Organization XIII. Appearence/Info Lumina Blankenheim the Goddess of Insanity, she has shoulder length snow white hair that has red highlights in it, along with pale skin and sea green eyes that can change to Blood red or Hazelnut brown. She usually wears a black t-shirt or grey t-shirt, and wears a white hoodie with angel wings on the back of it that she cherishes very much, she is usually seen wearing jeans or shorts or skirts*depending on the weather, season ETC ETC Mijimena: Luminas insanity side known as Mijimena has long red hair, pale skin and yellowish eyes, she wears a red scarf, a jet black t-shirt with a red skull on it and a pair of black jeans along with black and red shoes though this changes when shes in combat. some info: Mijimena: hates everyone and everyting except for Lumina, shes protective of Lumina and prefers steak over sweets and her main weapon is a claymore made of her own blood Lumina: Lumina will protect everyone her friends and family no matter what, she loves sweets over steak and her main weapon branch of sin: Black Dragon Background This was before Reborn adopted me and i became his daughter) Luminas mom and dad Adam and Jasmine Blankenheim married at age 21 and had Lumina 8 months later, when jasmine gave birth to her both Adam and Jasmime were surprised that their daughter had snow white hair and pale skin but her eyes were sea green. They decided to name her Lumina Tamamo Blankenheim, though the fact she was pale but had green eyes still surprised them and they being underground doctors (Yes Adam and Jasmine Blankenheim were underground doctors) wanted to find out why, though they didnt know their daughter also bore a rare ability no one in the family had. 5 years later after Lumina turned 5 she was outside playing on the swing but while she was swinging she fell off of the swing and slammed into the ground really hard and cut her leg up and broke her arm and she began to cry, her father Adam heard her and ran outside and ran over to Lumina and wondered why she was crying, though he noticed some blood on her leg and picked Lumina up asking why she was crying. Lumina told her father that she fell off the swing and hit the ground breaking her arm and cutting her leg up, but her father told her that she was fine then he picked her up and walked inside to clean up the mud and grass that was on her legs. 2 years later Jasmine took lumina with her to the city to get supplies and while they were at the mall getting food and clothes and medicine, robbers decided to well hold everyone in the mall hostage. One of the robbers had their arm around Luminas throat and had a pistol aimed at her head demanding they get 900,000,000 Million, Lumina cried while this happened and suddenly everything just...went blank, 5 mins later she woke up with blades made out of her own blood coming out of the sides of her arms and her mother looked at Lumina scared. Jasmine brought Lumina back home and ran to the lab where Adam was patching up someone who had been shot in the shoulder, Jasmine told Adam bout what happened and he dropped the scalpal that was in his hand looking surprised bout hearing that Lumina had manipulated her blood. Adam stopped freaking out and walked upstairs to study Lumina because he wanted to find out more then anything now what that power was, he saw Lumina was crying on the couch because she thought Jasmine was mad at her, Adam forgot about studying his daughter and he hugged her telling her that it was all right. Lumina thought her mom was mad at her still but then her mother walked upstairs and hugged her too, though some part of her mom was still scared of Lumina. Lumina named the blood power she used back at the Mall, Branch of Sin because she remembered 2 days later that she had manipulated her blood and killed the robbers and she thought the name suited it. Lumina tried running away because she was scared she'd kill her parents with this sinful power but everytime she tried to she was found by the guys who worked for her parents and they brought her back. At age 10 Jasmine taught Lumina bout medicine, and jasmine found out that her daughter was actually as good as adam was at it, 2 yrs later lumina had become as good at medicine and healing as good as Adam and Jasmine were and was soon taught how to make poison. Adam did research on the blood power that his daughter was cursed with but even though he looked through many books even the oldest book on their family he didnt find anything bout the blood power and wondered why she was cursed with this, upstairs in the living room Jasmine was watching Lumina use her blood powers to see if she could find out anything but all she learned was that the powers was Lumina using her blood. One day someone visited the Blankenheim house the person was a woman who was 4 years older then Lumina was but the woman looked almost exactly like her both of them had snow white hair, pale skin because of this Lumina thought they were twins despite the fact the person visiting was older then her, the visiter picked Lumina up easily as if she weighed nothing and asked her what her name was, Lumina told the visitor her name was Lumina Tamamo Blankenheim and the visitor introduced her self as Jigoku Gernoid but Lumina decided to call her Jiko since at the time she didnt know how to say Jigoku and also thought Jiko sounded cooler. Adam walked over to Jiko and greeted her see and then told Lumina to run off and play which she did anyway, Adam and Jasmine knew Jiko because she had helped them many of times though Adam invited her over not to have a friendly chitchat it was mainly to ask if she could help Adam and Jasmine find out bout why their daughter was able to manipulate her blood, Jiko agreed to help them though she didnt feel right bout experimenting on Lumina, but a bit of her was curious about the blood ability and instant regeneration that adam and jasmines daughter bore. Jiko could sense that Luminas insanity was beginning to grow every time she used the power of branch of sin and was worried for her because she didnt want her to go insane, though while Luminas insanity was growing at the same time behind the scene Adam Blankenheim was having an affair with one of his helpers. This lasted for a years, though one day Jasmine got home early and walked into the lab only to see Adam and his helper, seeing this Jasmine ran away and Adam ran after her but he couldnt find her for some reason, then at at midnight jasmine snuck back into the house and walked into Luminas room and shook her awake. When Lumina woke up jasmine told the half asleep Lumina to help her murder Adam and threatened to kill both her and Adam if she didnt, Lumina agreed out of fear and then jasmine handed her a knife and they snuck into a sleeping Adams room, Where Jasmine pulled the covers away which woke the father up and then both Lumina and jasmine began to stab Adam till he died completely, the guilt was devouring Lumina and as she looked at her mother she felt like the person infront of her wasnt her kind mother from her past it was someone else and then something in her snapped and before she knew it a blade made of blood exploded out of Luminas arm and she charged at her mother and began to cut her mother up into pieces. the person killing jasmine wasnt Lumina it was her insanity side which laughed while killing the damned mother, as she finished the insanity side proceeded to devour the mother , afterwards Lumina changed back into herself and she fell to her knees and began to cry because she had watched her insanity take control and murder her mother, she got cleaned up and changed into a dress that she had gotten for her last birthday then proceeded to walk outside and sat down on her favorite swing staring at the full moon. The full moon which is both a blessing and a curse Lumina proceeded to say to herself and afterwards she began to sing the song of death while she swinging on her favorite swing, While she began to swing a familiar person walks over to Lumina and said So their pretty much both dead now? Lumina nodded and the person walked over to her and hugged her tightly, Lumina looked behind her and noticed it was Jigoku, a tear ran down Luminas cheek and Jiko asked her if she wanted to stay with her, Lumina proceeded to nod. Jiko smiled and the two became twin sisters though, to this day Lumina misses Adam and Jasmine and wishes they hadnt died but shes happy with her new life because she met many different people, and made many different friends. Abilities As you can see from this uhm i have alot of Support skills uhm this is because as Rei Takashima from Deadman Wonderland once explained to Tamaki uhm "an adult can handle losing 2 liters of blood, a kid his size will fall into shock if he loses more then a liter and a half" and if what happens after that is "nothing they die". See why i have so much support skills now? Though i tend to switch from skill to skill so i dont have to worry much bout losing all my blood Attack skills: Branch of sin: my original power that I was born with. This ability lets me manipulate my blood outside of my body, I combined this power with my blood dragon slayer magic to create branch of sin: Black Dragon. Branch of Sin: Black Dragon: the evolved form of my blood dragon slayer magic which makes it deadlier but more likely to hurt me. One of the downsides to it is because i lose my sanity the longer I use it and if I use it too long Mijimena takes over though when she does…you know how maka from soul eater acted when she first used the black blood? Yeah I pretty much become like that Blood dragon slayer magic: After becoming Reborns daughter and becoming Ikes sister I began to gain the ability to wield my blood in ways I couldn’t with Branch of Sin. Flames of Hell: These are flames born from the flames of Hell that can burn even the 7 sins, uhm each flame has a different power and a different form and embodies a different sin within it. The flames of hell wont affect friends. Only will effect people I dislike or people who have sinned. Satans Blaze (Blue Fire) * Description: A flame spirit of hell * abilities: these flames create blue fire which cant be extinguished. * Sin: Wrath * initial form: a Hulking skeleton made of blue fire. Belphegor (Black Fire) * description: The black flame of the Netherworld * abilities: To Erase powers * Sin: Sloth * Initial form: a skeleton figure wearing a cloak made of black fire with a crown ontop of its head. Mammon ( Blue+Yellow flames that become Green fire) * description: The dichromatic flame of the Netherworld * abilities: the blue flamberge generates heat while the yellow flamberge generates cold. when swung togethor they create a heated whirlwind from the combined elements. * Sin: Greed * initial form: twin skeleton birds, 1 made of blue flames while the other is made of yellow flames. Beelzebub (Colorless Flames) * description: Achromatic Catharsis Flame of Purgatory * Abilities: these flames are hotter then Hell itself while invisible these flames burn all that is touched except for allies. * Sin: Gluttony * Initial form: a Black fly demon * True Form: a Skeleton angel with wings born of flames Leviathan (Silver Flames) * Description: Argenteous Phantom Flame of Hades * abilities: these flames manipulate heat and when they attack a person they steal all heat from the persons body and freeze them for eternity * Sin: Envy * initial form: a snake made of fire * true form: a dragon made of freezing flames hence its ability Asmodeus ( Several different colored flames) * Description: Irisdescent Explosive Flame of Hell * Abilities: When someone is hit with asmodeus they are trapped within an illusion of Lust forever while their body burns forever * Sin: Lust * initial form: a black skull dragon * true form: a succubus (best example,yknow?) Lucifer (Crimson Flames) * Description: Red flame that looks like an upgraded version of Wrath * Abilities: These flames combine with all 7 flames of Hell to burn away anything even nothingness. * Sin: Pride * initial form: a fiery horned skeleton bathed in flames * true form: eternal crimson flames Support Skills: Bloody Copy: This support skill is a bit odd. Uhm by killing someone and drinking their blood i can copy 1 of their skills if i so wish even if its a support skill. This of course is temporary. Nohs: the ability I gained after making a contract with the douji of moderation Milieu, with this I can now unleash all the abilities of the different Nohs. Reverse Guard: a shield that reflect all attacks thrown at me, its a vector set at automatic but it requires alot of Calculation to the point if im using a spell or the Flames of Hell and im attacked i cant use Reverse Guard. Another note is i cant use this IF my personality changes to Mijimena. Wind Barrier: I can manipulate the wind thanks to my training as the Storm Queen so because of this i can create a barrier of wind to protect me. Eternal Life: the ability that lets me live forever even if im given a mortal wound, i dont use this power in combat Black Blood: This skills was gained after becoming a blood dragon slayer, when I first gained this power I couldn’t use the black blood for longer then 5 mins before it wasted half of my magic already. I can use it for as long as I wish but if its longer then 24 hours I lose all my magic and wont regain it for 24 hours. With this it becomes harder to kill me , it can heal wounds or give me a boost in strength so its pretty much a blood dragon slayers best support skill Crimson Dance: you remember that episode of Avatar the last air bender? The one with Hana who taught Katara blood bending? This ability can be both a support skill and an attack skill, uhm for support it can help you with someone who has a blood clot, it can also help if someones heart had just stop and are about to die i can manipulate their blood so the heart starts beating again, and it can be big help if someones bleeding internally. For the attack half you can boil the blood in someones body, or crush/disrupt an internal organ in the persons body, and finally you can rip the blood out of someones body and use it for food. i dont use this power in Combat. This skill isnt as OP as you believe 1: i can only use it at full power during a full moon because if i use it outside of a full moon i cannot control someone for very long, 2: this skill is practically useless against people who dont have any blood inside of their bodies and 3: if you use this skill uhm you run a HUGE risk of killing someone by complete accident. Instant regeneration: my wounds heal within seconds. i dont use this in fight. Blood devouring: if im near blood *thats not my own* my magical power gains a boost and so does my speed and i can regain the magic i lost during a fight. Uhm it also boost any skill that involve my blood though its also a form of food/water for me and it stops me from aging so its my own personal fountain of youth lol You’d think this would be GREAT right? Wrong the downside to this is I lose my sanity, uhm…and if I become addicted to blood i become within a sense a vampire like Alucard also if I become addicted to blood and don’t drink it everyday I go through Withdrawal and pretty much “I don’t need it…I don’t need it…I definitely don’t need it…..I NEEED IIIIITT!” *spongebob reference*. I don’t drink blood and try to stay away from it so that im not tempted to use blood devouring. All Fiction: This skill...it doesnt have a clear definition but in a way its this: this power erases all that harms its owner, it can revive the user, heal them, and etc. This power is something i only use to heal people or myself. An example of this power is when Kumagawa erased all color from the world when fighting Fude Ezumachi and his power over colors. Category:Characters